Best thing that's ever happened to me
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: Ally Dawson is the best thing that's ever happened to Austin- and he's not afraid to let her know


**Hello! Quite a few people asked for me to write another Auslly fanfic, and I'm more than happy to do so! I hope this one shot makes you squeal with feelings, because it sure made me do it as I wrote it...**

**And thank you to the awesome WhenInDoubtWriteItOut who Beta'd this story for me! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy and review please! :) x**

* * *

Ally grinned when she finally managed to put together the melody she had been so tirelessly replaying in her head. She experimented with the way the sound of the chords fit perfectly with the lyrics as she sang them.

She heard the blonde boy who was previously splayed across the couch haul himself up, and saw him take a seat beside her on the piano bench. Ally tried out a few different lines for the last verse, and quickly jotted down the one she was most happy with, a smile still gracing her features. She began to play from the beginning and Austin played along this time, his long fingers brushing hers when they got too close on the ivory keys. Ally felt her cheeks begin to heat up but pointedly ignored it, trying to focus on the song she was in the midst of finishing for her musical partner.

When they got to the first verse, Ally nudged Austin's arm, indicating for him to start singing. He opened his mouth and quietly began to do so. Ally marvelled the way that the words seemed so much more believable, so much more meaningful, when he sang them. The lyrics flowed together so beautifully and she found herself staring at Austin as he sang. The way his eyes closed when he had to hit a higher note, and the way he smiled the entire time. Ally was pretty happy with the song she had written, but she was about ten times happier when she heard the way he performed it. Austin's voice could make you believe anything, could make you feel like whatever he was singing was truer than any other thing in the world- well at least that's how it made Ally feel.

Austin finished the song by stretching out the last note. They pressed their fingers down on the keys to play the final chord, and turned their heads to look at each other in unison. Austin was smiling so wide that Ally was positive his face was about to split in half, although she was sure that her face looked pretty similar. Austin exhaled happily, and spun around on the piano bench skilfully so he was facing the opposite way. The brunette girl followed suit, though a bit less gracefully.

"Wow Ally, that song is amazing. I can't wait to perform it." Austin announced, looking at Ally with a face full of joy. Ally chuckled. Before the amber-eyed boy had arrived in her presence, she was having a pretty bad day. But now her mood had done a complete one-eighty. That was Austin- her own little ray of sunshine.

Ally knew that the song was… different from the others she had written for the bubbly blonde singer. She had let some of her own thoughts and feelings seep in, unlike the other songs where she tried to channel Austin as much as humanly possible. This song was pretty much just about love, and the lyrics were a bit deeper in meaning than the songs she had written in the past. It practically screamed 'Ally', but obviously Austin didn't mind. He had only said to her a few days ago that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to switch up the tone of his music once in a while, just for some variety. So, she did.

"Thanks Austin. I think it might just be one of my favourites that I've written," The petite girl mused, as she picked up her beloved song book from where it stood on the piano and made her way over to the couch. Austin rolled his eyes.

"You 'just think'? Ally, I know. You have got to start giving yourself more credit." Austin scolded lightly, joining her on the other side of the room and taking a seat beside her. Ally smiled at him, eyebrows raised playfully.

"Whatever Austin, right now you need to be focusing on singing the song. You have a concert at that club next saturday night, and all the tickets have been completely sold out."

"Oh, but no pressure, right?" Austin joked, and Ally swatted him on the arm half heartedly. Austin squeaked and claimed that it had hurt, but she knew it hadn't. He probably didn't even feel it.

After a few minutes of fairly comfortable silence in which Ally was scrawling in her book with wild abandonment, Austin finally piped up. She had been expecting it.

"So…. what are we doing today?"

Ally set down her pen and her book, and looked at her singing partner, arms now crossed over her chest. "I'm going to sit and write in my songbook for a while. Relax while I have the day off."

Austin made a sound like something between a groan and whimper, and Ally shot him a look of disapproval.

"Come on Ally, you've finally got a day off and you're spending it writing? Cooped up in the practice room? Why don't we go and have some fun?" Austin complained, pouting slightly and poking Ally's arm accusingly.

The chestnut haired girl huffed indignantly, and pulled her feet up onto the couch to hug her knees. "Austin, if you let me write in peace for, I don't know, an hour or so, I promise you can make me do something fun later."

Austin's eyes brightened and he sat up straighter on the couch. "Really? We could even go to the arcade?"

Ally pursed her lips, contemplating. Austin was always trying to drag her to the arcade, even though she blatantly told him countless times that she hated it there. It was stuffy, and dark, and full of kids yelling and screaming. She absolutely despised the place. She had only been there twice, but both times she had wound up with a killer headache. But she did really want to finish the chorus for the song she was working on….

"Yes. Even the arcade." Ally reasoned, even though she was already regretting it. The singer smiled that impossibly wide smile again, and pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed, and Ally couldn't suppress her giggle. She then returned to her book, resting it on her jean-clad knees as she wrote.

When Austin didn't get up and leave, Ally fleetingly wondered why, but decided not to mention it. He was actually being quiet for once, and it's not like he was annoying her. Well, he was playing with the laces on her boots, untying them and then tying them again. But he wasn't interrupting her, per se, so she decided to leave it.

The silence didn't bother Ally, but she knew it must be excruciating for Austin. She continued to plan out the song on the page and absent mindedly bit down on her bottom lip.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And then Austin decided to speak up again.

"You know, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ally stopped writing abruptly and whipped her head up to stare at the boy in question. Her doe eyes were even wider than usual and they were aimed at her best friend questioningly. Austin's hand flew up to rub the back of his neck, and his cheeks reddened slightly. Ally had pegged that as a nervous habit of his a few weeks after they had first met.

"Um… what did you say?"

Austin looked up at her and cleared his throat, his confidence seemingly seeping back into him. "I said that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ally's breath hitched and a lump of gratitude rose in her throat. She could hardly speak, but she managed to choke out a spluttered "W-what?"

Austin' mouth turned up at the corner in a half smile that, under normal circumstances in which she wasn't flustered and flattered beyond belief, Ally would think was adorable.

"I just meant that… after everything that's happened, you're the best thing that's ever come into my life. I mean, anything else I could really think of only happened because of you. You're the reason I'm living my dream, you're the reason I have fans, you're the reason I've performed at award shows, and won competitions and released an album. I've released an _album_! And Ally, it's all because of you. You're the reason I've made so many friends, and experienced so many things. You're the reason why I'm so happy. And I was just thinking about…. how much worse everything might be if I hadn't met you."

Austin finished with a small sigh, but he was still smiling. Ally tried to talk but no words came out. Her chest was tight and she felt like her heart was going to implode. Her chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. She couldn't help it. What he said was so incredibly sweet that she was overwhelmed with emotion. Ally had no idea that she had made such an impact on his life.

"W-what about D-dez?" Ally stuttered out. Austin shrugged.

"Dez is my best friend, and has been the longest, and I know he'll always be there. But he's affected my life in a completely different way. He was an addition to my life, someone I could count on and someone I could make friends with and rely on forever. You… you're like that too, except you didn't just walk into my life. You ran into it at full speed, and turned my whole world upside down and inside out. In a good way, of course." Austin stops and nudges her knee with his elbow, and Ally just gazes at him with such adoration that she thinks she might explode. A tear slips down her cheek.

"I know I say it all the time Ally, but there really is no way I could have done anything- anything- without you here. My life would be so much different, and I've never had someone influence me so much. I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. That's why I was so upset when I thought you were leaving for New York. You really are the very best thing that has ever happened to me Ally. Ever."

Now Ally truly couldn't get any words out. No matter how goofy and arrogant Austin could be, at the end of the day, he was the most selfless, caring people she knew. Ally swung her legs off the couch and sat up properly to clasp her arms around her best friend's neck and embrace him. Austin chuckled lightly and pulled Ally closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. Ally's grip on him tightened and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Austin heard her sniffle, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

Ally pulled back slightly and looked up at him, eyes red and watery. Austin couldn't help but chuckle at the girl in from of him and let go of her with one hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"You're crying," he observed, smiling. Ally nodded.

"Austin I- I have no idea what to say. I didn't know I had that much of an effect on your life, I- I-"

"Shhh," Austin told her, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. "Don't get so worked up, I'm only telling the truth."

Ally laughed weakly and buried her face into his neck again. "You're too sweet for your own good, Austin Moon."

Austin shrugged, and wrapped his arms around her small form again. "I try."

Ally eventually pulled back again and looked up into Austin's shining eyes, filled with sincerity and joy, as they usually were. "You are, too," she said.

Austin frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly. The image of a confused puppy immediately cropped up in Ally's brain and she fought the urge to giggle.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked her. Ally only smiled.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too," Austin looked briefly surprised at what she had said, and before she lost anymore of her courage, Ally leant up and planted a kiss on Austin's cheek.

The two partners blushed, but neither of them lost the smile that was etched onto both of their lips. Austin eventually stood up. "Good," he remarked, and held out a hand to the song writer.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

"To the arcade of course!" Austin exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice. Ally sighed, but took his hand and stood up on her now slightly shaking legs.

Austin laughed and pulled her along, tugging on her hand as they bolted down the stairs. Ally giggled loudly, and Austin proceeded dragged her out and straight past her dad, who only shook his head and smiled at the pair affectionately.

Ally ran behind Austin as they quickly made their way through the mall, and wished she could plant the memory of his smile in her brain forever. Austin, who thought so highly of her, and saw her as the light of his life. The same way that she saw him.

Not even the wretched arcade could ruin Ally Dawson's good mood. Because now she knew that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
